


Evangeline gets a boyfriend, Aedion isn't happy about it

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Evangeline - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Posted Nov 23, 2016 on my tumblr sarah-bae-maas





	Evangeline gets a boyfriend, Aedion isn't happy about it

“Pardon, Evangeline? What did you just say?”

Aedion looked at his pseudo-daughter in shock. She can’t have possibly said what he thought he heard. There was no way his beautiful sixteen year old just asked if she could bring a boy home to meet him.

“Please? I really want to introduce him to you, he’s really nice! I think you’ll really like him.”

Her citrine eyes pierced into Aedion.  She had chosen a good time to ask him, and he was sure that she knew that.

Currently he was sitting at his desk in his home in Orynth, slaving away over re-assignment orders for the refugee camps and enrolments for the Bane. It was a heavy task, one that made him weary and susceptible to the whims of females.

“Does Lysandra know about this?” He asked her.

“Of course! You know how snoopy she can be.” Evangeline rolled her eyes at him, a gesture he found both irritatingly familiar and endearing.

She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin out, awaiting an answer. She tapped her foot impatiently, a quality she had inherited straight from her guardian.

“Did you have a day in mind?” He conceded.

She squealed in delight and skipped around the desk so that she could hug him. She clung to his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll bring him for dinner tonight! Oh, you’ll love him. I’m so excited!” she exclaimed.

And she was. He could tell from the slight shaking in her hands and the heat coming off her face. Her smile was so bright it could light up a room.

If this boy hurt her he would kill him. Rowan would help.

Gods forbid what Lysandra or Aelin would do.

_____

As soon as the boy walked into the dining room Aedion knew that he was going to be a problem.

The family sat around an oval shaped dining table in the extravagant – what else could you expect from Aelin’s castle? – Dining room. Aedion sat with Lysandra to his left and Aelin opposite from him. Rowan was next to her and next to him was Ren.

Ren had become as protective of Evangeline as Lys and Aedion had after the time he spent looking after her with his grandfather before the war. Now that his grandfather had passed away all the love and affection Ren had for him passed onto Evangeline. Aedion was grateful for it. It wasn’t until Evangeline met Ren that she truly embraced the scars slashing her face, even if they were there for the greater good.

This boy was a problem, and every male in the room knew it.

He was tall and walked as though he was a king. Arrogance shone on his face and his black hair was slicked back in a fashion that suggested he was too good to rough it with the rest of them. He gave them all a smirk as he swaggered into the room.

Lys stood to greet him and pulled Aedion with her. They were all dressed in finery, with the exception of Aedion. He hadn’t time before the dinner to change and nearly snarled when the boy gave his attire a disapproving look.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Lys said amicably, “please, take a seat.”

The seats that were available were the ones next to Rowan and the one at the head of the table. The smile Rowan gave the boy was purely animalistic.

“Sit here - we can talk,” he said softly.

Aedion knew from experience this voice was often followed by bloodshed.

The boy nodded eagerly, misunderstanding Rowan’s tone to mean he was welcome.

He sat next to Rowan and Evangeline sat at the head. She smiled excitedly towards Ren and offered a thumbs up to Aedion and Lys.

Okay, so it didn’t begin that well but this boy had time to improve. Aedion would make a conscious effort to be more patient with him.

“At any point today are you going to introduce yourself, or are we just going to have to keep guessing?” Aelin asked. The look she gave him was innocent, but there was nothing innocent about what Aelin was doing. In fact, it looked like she was three seconds away from growling at him.

“Also,” Aelin continued, “when one enters a room with their queen its courteous to bow, or show even a little bit of respect. So get that shit eating grin off your face.”

Evangeline let out a squeak of pure mortification. The boy’s ears turned red at the tip and his cheeks tinted pink. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty.” He apologized. Suddenly he realised his proximity to Rowan was no accident and tried – and failed – to subtly move his chair more towards Evangeline.

“So are you going to tell us your name?” Aedion interjected.

Aelin shot him a feline smirk which he matched. Under the table Lysandra put her hand on his tight and dug her nails in.

 _Be good_ , the action said.

In reply Aedion quickly kissed her cheek.

“Oh, my name is Georgius. I was named after the late Queen of Adarlan.” The boy – _Georgius_ – said.

Aelin hummed in reply.

Aedion saw Evangeline’s gaze dance around the room – she was assessing everyone’s reactions to the boy she had brought home.

“He grew up in Adarlan and moved here after the war with his father,” Evangeline was trying to prompt the conversation. They still had time to fill before the food was served, Lys wanted to make sure that they had enough time to get to know the boy.

“Really?” This piqued the interest of Aedion. “We were in Adarlan for quite some time. Are you from Rifthold?”

Georgius cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes. My father is a wealthy merchant so we lived in close proximity to the glass castle. When it was destroyed and so was the Wall he decided to get my family and leave. Of course, he was conscripted into the war and afterwards he didn’t want to return.”

Interesting.

Aedion thought it was rather curious that the family had decided to leave Rifthold immediately after it became one of the safest places in Erilea. King Dorian along with his second, Chaol, had been massively successful in their recovery efforts. Moving had nothing to do with the boy in front of him, if he was the same age as Evangeline then he wouldn’t have had a say in the matter.

“How old were you when you came to live in Orynth?” Ren was trying to make an effort, it was clear, but it was also obvious that this boy wasn’t his favourite.

“Eighteen.” He answered.

Lysandra looked confused at his answer.

“If you came here after the war… How old are you?” Suspicion was written across her face and it was solely aimed towards the boy – man? – next to the most important thing in her life.

“I’m twenty-three.”

Rowan, who had just taken a drink of wine, gagged and tried not to spray it everywhere.

______

Lys was pacing back and forth in their room, so furiously that it looked as though she was going to wear the rug.

The dinner had not gone well. Aedion had met many a men in his time and Georgius was one of the most arrogant and self-centred. The way he spoke to people dripped with contempt and disrespect. Unless it was Aelin. Aedion was surprised his eyes didn’t bug out of his head he stared at her so much. Aedion was surprised Rowan didn’t gauge out his eyes he stared so much.

“Oh Gods, I hate him. He’s despicable. He’s a twenty-three year old man-child trying to take advantage of a girl. What can we do? What can we possibly do that won’t make Evangeline hate us or think we’re being too intrusive?”

Aedion didn’t reply. He was too distracted by the sight of her long legs and short night gown.

She paused and looked at him. At the look on his face she humphed and put her hands on her hips.

“Don’t give me that look, this is serious!”

Aedion lightly laughed at her and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

“We can’t exactly judge the age difference, not when there’s three hundred years between Aelin and Rowan.” At least there was that.

Lys still looked tortured. Aedion sighed and got out of bed. He went to his wife and gently placed his hands on either side of her face.  He leant forward and kissed her lips softly.

At the touch, Lysandra seemed to relax – even if it was only a bit.

“I don’t want him to hurt her.” She wrapped her arms around her husband.

“She’ll move on. Everyone has a first love, and a last love.” At his words Aedion kissed her again, this time harder and for longer.

“It would kill me if he broke her heart. She’s been through so much. I don’t understand why she’s even attracted to a boy like that – not when for the last five years she’s had such wonderful men to set an example for how a woman should be treated. If… if Aelin hadn’t paid our debt and we were still in Rifthold then I might understand if Evangeline didn’t know how men should and shouldn’t be acting. But she does!” Lys groaned in frustration.

She hit her head against Aedion’s bare chest in annoyance.

“Stop that,” He snorted.

She pouted at him and he grinned back.

He had a plan to take care of this Georgius fool, but for now all he planned to do was pleasure his wife.

____

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing? Lurking in the bushes watching a young woman on a date is awfully creepy, don’t you think?”

Rowan and Aedion jumped at the sound of Aelin behind them.

It was true, they were hiding behind the main pillar in the court yard watching Evangeline and the Idiot. Rowan was in his hawk form, perched on the shoulder of Aedion, but both males still looked guilty at being caught.

“Oh you two, honestly.” Aelin huffed.

“We have to do something-”

“I wasn’t judging you for doing this. I was judging you because you didn’t ask for my help.” Aelin interrupted. “He’s a buffoon. The type of guy who thinks women are nothing but property. I want him gone.”

Aedion nodded and Rowan quietly squawked.

Aelin explained her plan to them. It was a strange plan, but Aelin’s plans had rarely failed in the past.

Rowan, who by now had transformed back into his usual fae self, added in his opinion when he felt necessary. Amazingly, a miracle really, Aelin listened to him and slightly altered her plans to suit him.

“Now all you two have to do is stand around looking pretty and be the territorial bastards I know you are.”

With that, she sauntered off in the direction they had seen Evangeline and Georgius walk.

“Think this’ll work?” Aedion asked Rowan.

“I bloody well hope so. That boy has one hell of a nerve thinking he can act like that when he’s dating the heir to Carravere. Actually, I believe that’s the only reason he’s interested in her.”

“Also because she’s a fantastic young woman.”

“Yes. Also because she is fantastic. Did you hear Aelin laugh? I believe that is our cue.”

Without his fae hearing it would have been impossible for Aedion to hear his cousin’s laugh, but blessed with the senses of the immortal he could hear it clearly.

He and Rowan, very casually, subtle as a bird in the wind, quite as a leaf falling in autumn, burst into a scene of Aelin laughing with the two young lovers.

Aelin had also, super casually, wrapped her arm tightly around Evangeline.

Evangeline was laughing at some joke Aelin had said and welcomed the embrace of the older female.

“Would you mind coming with me, Evangeline? I don’t want to steal you away but I don’t think you want to talk about his in public.” Aelin whispered the last sentence into Evangeline’s ear.

Evangeline must’ve had a feeling Aelin would steal her away for a womanly talk as her face went bright red. The queen had already told Aedion and Rowan that she planned to distract her with conversations about various protective tonics, and the two males agreed it would be not only a suitable conversation but also a good enough reason to steal the young heir away.

“Oh, um, I wouldn’t want to leave Georg-”

“Don’t you fret,” Aedion walked closer and kissed her red forehead. “Rowan and I can entertain him for a while.”

“Okay,” She gave him one of her bright smiles and walked away hand in hand with Aelin.

They waited patiently for Aelin to tell Rowan through the bond that she and Evangeline were safely inside and well out of hearing distance before slamming the Dick onto his back.

Rowan and Aedion loomed at the Shit, who was now sprawled on the dirt path. He tried to get up but one foot to his chest, curtesy of Rowan, stopped any attempts.

“I-I,” he sputtered.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with Evangeline?” Aedion demanded.

“Nothing, I swear! I haven’t touched her!” The Imbecile was very obviously panicked, and it made a shot of delight whiz itself up Aedion’s spine.   

“So you’re telling me that your intentions with her are pure and you don’t have any other motives by courting her? Hmm?” Rowan questioned.

Aedion revelled in the fact that Rowan had never used that voice on him. If he had when they were younger… Well, it would’ve been rather unmanly of him to shit himself.  

“Yes, yes! Please just let me go!” The scared Georgius begged.

“And if I don’t?” Rowan leaned down so that their faces were at eye level. “What will you do?”

Aedion could see the ragged breaths Georgius was taking to try and calm himself.

“If you don’t let me go Evangeline will hear about this!” The Fool said it like an order. Like he had any authority whatsoever.

“Maybe you should let him stand, Rowan.”

At his words Rowan lifted his foot from Georgius’s chest. Georgius scrambled upright and faced off against the two fae.

“I see you’ve come to your senses,” he had the audacity to tell them.

Rowan scoffed but Aedion levelled him with a gaze.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll ask you one question about Evangeline and if you answer correctly then we’ll let you near her. If not, then if we see you again we’ll feed you to Fenrys and Connall.”

“Okay,” Georgius agreed.

That cocky grin returned to his face, the same one he had on when at dinner he discussed how, honestly, the late King of Adarlan wasn’t _that bad_. Dorian was much more radical.

“What is her surname?”

He opened his mouth then shut it.

Then opened it.

Then shut it.

He was gaping like a fish out of sea. It was clear he had no idea.

Aedion and Rowan didn’t need any further confirmation that Georgius was not with their precious one for the right reasons and although Evangeline was fully capable of making sound decisions the men already in her life only wanted the best for her.

Aedion approached Georgius so quickly that he had no time to retreat before the General grabbed him by the lapels and snarled in his face.

“If I ever see you with her again you’ll be without your favourite part. Understood?”

The Fucker grimaced in confirmation.

_____

The next day Aedion walked in on Lysandra in their room with a crying Evangeline in her arms. Both woman were in their pyjamas and chocolate wrappings were surrounding them.

“I just don’t know why he won’t talk to me! I can’t believe I didn’t see what an ass he was before!” She sobbed.

He approached the two woman sitting on the bed, Lysandra mouthing a silent thank you as he did.

“There’s many more men out there, my little lady. This is the first of many, I’m sure of it.” He assured her.

She looked at him, eyes rimmed in red with a sticky face from her tears.

“Are you really sure?” She asked in the tiniest of voices.

Aedion sat next to her and stole her away from his wife.

“You are the most beautiful girl in Erilea. Any man would be lucky to have you, but only the best deserve you.”


End file.
